Childrens Cancer Study Group is an organization of Pediatricians, Surgeons, Radiation Therapists, Pathologists, Immunologists, Statisticians and their support staff at 29 major institutions in the United States and Canada having special research and education programs in pediatric oncology. This Group collaborates in the concept, design, conduct, analysis and reporting of clinical investigations of cancer in children. Standing Committees have been established to facilitate the investigative activities of the Group and to stimulate the development of multidisciplinary investigative teams within each institution. These Standing Committees include the Surgical Committee, Radiation Therapy Committee, Pathology Committee, Special Studies-Supportive Care Committee, Tumor Imaging and Diagnostic Radiology Committee, Oncology Nursing Committee, Immunology Committee, and the Late Effects of Cancer in Children Committee. These Committees are integral an essential segments of the Group's investigative activities, providing multimodality therapeutic research. Study Committees are appointed to develop investigative protocols for the conduct of clinical trials research in the areas of Acute Leukemia, Solid Tumors, Phase I and II Single Agents and Special Studies that are not inherently cancer therapeutic. The Study Committees receive advice and guidance from the Executive Committee, Standing Committees and the Statisticians. The direction and coordination of these activities require an Operations Office providing staff and facilities for executive direction, Group communications and data collection, verification, monitoring, processing, analysis and reporting. These functions require the overall direction of the Group Chairman, supervision by the Administrative Director and the Group Statisticians and a close working relationship between these persons and the Operations Office Staff. This grant application requests support for the OPERATIONS OFFICE including the activities of the Group Chairman, Administrative Director, Statisticians and the Data Management, Administrative and Clerical Staff and for the Standing Committees to provide overall direction of the Group in multidisciplinary investigations that lead to improvements in the survival and cure rate of children with cancer.